Assasin's Paradise
by DooDooBomb
Summary: Seifer is finally fed up with Squall.And he goes crazy.What will happen?The fight of the century


All characters are not mine they are all copyrighted by squaresoft. Note to reader :Yes my grammar is bad back off! Just too tell you this story takes place after the game and a long series of stars like this *** means paragraph break

Assassin's Paradise

It was a gloomy day at balamb garden. It slowly passed over the sea as the skies were covered in clouds. Not a single ray of the sun could penetrate the heavy density of the oblate clouds. Inside balamb garden the regular traffic of people were busily getting on with there lives. That's were the story begins.

(At the teaching room thing Quistis is giving a lesson)

Quistis: Now after u turn on the stove wait until the whistler whistles. Then turn off the water and pour 1 cup of boiling water into the bowl.( A random kid raises his hand )

Randomkid: Teacher should we touch the boiling water

Quistis: (with a look of disgust ) Get out ( she points towards the door and the kid quickly gets up and leaves ) Now like I was saying after you pour the water into the bowl let it sit for 2 minutes. After that Walla you just successfully made instant noodles

Wholeroom: YAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!

Just then Squall stands up

Squall: Get out of my house!!!

Quistis: But were not in your house ( Just at that second Seifer stands up )

Seifer: I'LL ELIMINATE YOU ( while doing the killing sign with the thumb across the neck he quickly exit's the room.

Quistis: What was that all about

Squall: Get out of my head!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 

Seifer walks threw the halls calmly as he slowly unsheathes his gun blade. He makes his way to Irvines room. He cautiously walks up to the door. Suddenly the door opens and he is staring at another guy.

Irvine:Hey sup Seifer

Seifer: DIE YOU TRASH!!! ( He sticks the Gun blade threw Irvines head and he slowly slumps to the ground. Seifer hurries and cleans his Gun blade with Irvine's boxers. How Seifer got Irvine's boxers off without taking off Irvine's pants? The world will never know. Seifer quickly grabs Irvine's sniper rifle but goes for Irvine's anti-tank personel 50 caliber rifle.

Seifer: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

He quickly runs up a bell tower awaiting Squall.

Squall on the other hand was doing fine. He was merrily walking with rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Rajin, and fujin.

Squall: Man am I starved. Hey Zell let's get some hotdogs

Zell: Ok

Suddenly a little red dot appears on Squalls chest. It slowly makes its way to Squalls forehead.

Squall: Wut the………( Seifer tenses in the moment pulls the trigger ) BAAAMMMMMMMM!!!

The bullet blows threw Squall 's skull leaving an exit wounds the size of an orange.

Squall: IAM HIT ( The bullet goes threw Squall and penetrates Selphie's arm blowing it right off. The arm goes flying .

Selphie: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!!!!! ( The bullet then penetrates Rajin's kidney )

Rajin: My kidNEY!!! ( His kidney explodes and ruptures some other organs. His Abdomen was popping around as though they were full of Chinese's fire crackers. Squall falls to his knees then collapses. Selphie limps around yelling, "Where's my arm where is it." Rajin has built up such a negative eon pulse in his body from exploding he creates a black hole within himself which causes him to have infinite mass within a constricted volume thusly his body implodes creating and pulsitic black hole. Rinoa bends down and clutches Squall's body to hers.

Rinoa: Why? ( A teenage kid with glasses and black hair runs up to them )

Arthur: ( Looks at Zell ) Why do u look like me?

Zell: WHAT U GARBAGE!!! ( Zell starts to run around Arthur in circles

Arthur: You're turning me on ( Fujin puts on a hat and turns it around )

Fujin: Zell I choose u. Use rocket punch ( Zell runs over to Arthur and starts to scratch his face )

Arthur: Iam defeated ( Then he dies )

Squall: Lets go find who shot me. ( The gang run up the bell tower to find Seifer with a rifle )

Seifer: Stand back I got a GUN!! ( He blows Rinoa right off the roof and on to some innocent bystanders.

Rinoa: (While falling) Noooooo IAM INNOCENT!!!!! ( After a second of pause a teenage girl walks up to them with glasses.

Grace: Don't fight u guys. I like dogs

Seifer: U like dogs eehhhhhh ( He points the gun at Rinoas dog )

Grace: Great Mother of Pearl NOOOO!!!!!!! ( Seifer pulls the trigger and blasts the dog right into Grace's face. She stumbles back and falls of the roof and dies. A girl named Joyce then comes and walks right off the bell tower and dies. Then A teen boy with a mustache walks in with glasses.

Max: Hey guys was sup. Don't touch my stache. ( Seifer enraged by the boys comment pulls the trigger and nothing happens.

Max: HAHAHA out of ammo I am Max HAHAHA Max ( Seifer looks at his gun and wallops Max in the face with it. Max clutches his face and shrieks like a girl.

Max: My beautiful face it hurts. ( He walks back slowly trips on a piece of wood and then falls off the building onto Arthur.

Squall: Lets end it

Seifer: True be the wise weasel ( Squall starts powering up and his hair glows yellow super Squall. Seifer Also transforms.

Squal: Hadouken Hadouken Hadouken ( Fires ball start blasting out of his hand. One hits Zell in the face and he goes on fire and tumbles off the roof.)

Seifer: ( Seifer retaliates with some fireball of his own) Sonic Boom Sonic Boom

Squall finally just runs up to seifer and pushes him off the building. Behind Squall Rinoa picks up a beer bottle and smashes it over Squalls head then stabs his dead corspe. Before he dies Squall opens his shirt revealing ten packs of c-4s. Squall The pushes the button and starts the countdown.

10 ( Zell opens his shirt to reveal that he is actually and huminiod andriod. 

9 ( Rinoa opens her shirt to reveal that she is a girl

8 ( Fujin opens her shirt to reveal ten packs of cigars

Irvine: U know those r bad for u

Fujin: Does it matter?

7

Irvine: No

6

1

Everyone: What?

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The tower collapses into a pile of rumble

Squall: Man did that hurt ( Suddenly Seifer Jumps out of the rumble and start punching Squall's face

Squall: Stop pummeling my face ( Rinoa jumps out of the rumble and grabs Seifer's face off

Seifer: MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Seifer cuts off Rinoa's right hand with his knife and she goes on fire. Then Squall picks up her flaming carcass and uses it as a weopon of mass destruction. He waps Seifer in the face. Seifer dies. Squall then goes beserk and starts eating everybody. Irvine awakes to see Squall eating his legs

Irvine: Squall? ( Squall then pulls Irvine's body inhalf. He madly attemps to consume the rest of his friends. Especially Max. He was still shreiky like a girl. Then he was about to eat Joyce but he died. Squall continues were he left off and starts to eat Fujin. But instead he has … . Arthur joins in on the fun and they all have … .Arthur dies beause he has some bad burritos. Squall and Fuujin then dies together. The End?

Squall get up and shouts

Squall: THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE HIGHLANDER!!!!!.


End file.
